Talk:Timothy Heller/@comment-32089770-20171208213235/@comment-32143026-20171209174704
@MarsDY I respect you as a person and a creator, and although we’ve been extremely mean to eachother in the past I still do respect you a hell of a lot when it comes to what you say. However, you cannot accuse people who have looked at evidence in the same way that you’ve looked at evidence and accuse them of supporting rapists. First of all, Melanie might have wrote something that sounded extremely skeptical on her Twitter about the entire situation, and I agree with what people are saying about her, (including what Emma Blackery said about apologising and offering financial support) however this doesn’t confirm b*llocks. A slip at the tongue doesn’t confirm that she is a rapist and what she said didn’t help the situation at all. I’m not agreeing with what Melanie had said but I’m not going to jump to conclusions because she said “she didn’t say no to what we chose to do together”. At the end of the day, Melanie just confirmed that they had sexual intercourse, she didn’t confirm that she sexually assaulted anyone. Secondly, Timothy has presented little to no evidence that Melanie actually did rape her, if so that said evidence was later proved to be fabricated as the photo that she’s took on “June 25” didn’t show Melanie’s hairstyle at the time. Not to mention the fact that Melanie was in New York when she was allegedly pressuring her, if you are a victim of rape you must give an accurate time of which you were being raped. Surely, you would remember that date as well, especially if you’re looking for justice for what happened to you, which is what Timothy did. There is also a lot of evidence that presents that she is lying. The strongest piece being that Timothy’s has BPD and she cried rape because she knew that Melanie would confirm that they’ve had sex and that it would get her a lot of attention for her new music video for “Sleep” (which I love but that isn’t the point). There’s also the fact that she’s deleted posts on her instagram that make her look like she was obsessed with Melanie and that’s contradict her story. Might I also add that if she had went to the police first instead of went to a news reporter and changed the story that was on her Twitter, it would’ve made her rape claim stronger. In my opinion, she didn’t do that because she knew that an investigation would take place and that she would eventually be proved to be a liar after it had finished. ”There’s no such thing as bad publicity” stands strong in this case, however the Crybaby fandom arent “brainwashed sh*ts” for believing Melanie’s side of the story as well as you aren’t a “brainwashed sh*t” for believing Timothy’s. We’ll never know the truth for sure because as you’ve said yourself, rape is hard to prove. It comes down to opinion and you cannot confirm others to be false. You’re better than this, look at both sides and don’t be afraid to change your stanse if you are in denial.